Let the Competition Begin
by 01shane01
Summary: Faberry. G!P. Quinn proves to Rachel why she is better than Finn
1. Chapter 1

Quinn didn't know what she was thinking? Why did she think that it would be a good idea? She couldn't believe what she was about to do as her hand rested on the door to the cubical, her hard member rubbing uncomfortably in her spankies.

"Berry?" she called out, feeling bad that she had made the girl cry. Her sobs could still be heard even though she was trying to cover them. "Unlock this door or I will just kick it down." The one benefit of Quinn's man parts seemed to mean that she was stronger than most other girls.

She heard the click of the door unlocking, knowing that the beautiful diva was going to be in front of her in a matter of seconds. She attempted to cover her crotch but just ended up looking awkward.

The whole reason she was hard anyway was because the diva had licked her lips after the cheerleader had violently thrown a slushie in her face before the diva ran away.

"Don't be stupid Quinn, you would get suspended for damaging school property." The brunette sniffled, pushing her way past the HBIC and to the sink in some attempt to clean herself off.

"Let me help you with that." She offered, grabbing some tissue and wetting it. She started cleaning the shivering girl as Rachel just stood there in silence, Quinn could see how tense she was. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" was all the girl wanted to know. "Why would you do this to someone?"

The blonde put the thoughts of her throbbing member to the back of her head. "I had to Rach, I didn't want to its just that Santana made me." She said lamely, cleaning softly around the woman's plump lips.

"Well at least you picked my favourite flavour. I can't forgive you for this Quinn. I have no change of clothes so I am going to be uncomfortable for the rest of the day and to top it off, you humiliated me. I know that we haven't ever been friends but I thought that ever since you joined Glee club, you would at least show some compassion." Rachel lectured.

The cheerleader couldn't help but laugh, making the diva blush. "Even when you're covered in crap and you're all sticky, you still manage to talk in paragraphs." An apology was about to fall from the girls lips but Quinn's finger lifting her chin up stopped her. "Don't apologise to me Rach. I think you're adorable." The HBIC admitted quietly. "Let me take you home so you can get cleaned up?"

"I can't. My dads are at home but thank you for the offer. If they saw me like this it would break their hearts and they would kill you." She turned back to the mirror, trying to get the sticky slushie out of her hair.

"Then come to mine. I will lend you a change of clothes and you can get a shower. Neither of my parents will be home." Without getting an answer, she picked up the divas bag and carried them out of the bathroom. The brunette stayed a step behind the popular girl, just in case anyone saw them even though the halls were deserted. There were only two lessons left of the day and the cheerleader didn't think they would be missing much.

Quinn sat on her bed, waiting for the brunette to finish in her shower. The thought of the tiny girl being naked and a few feet away had her cock standing to attention. She hated how sensitive it was sometimes. All she did was think about going and taking a look at Rachel.

The blonde shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking about this. It's Rachel Berry of all people.

But for as long as Quinn could remember she had wanted to make Rachel her own. She had wanted to be the one to deflower the girl and show her what love felt like. She knew however that Rachel wouldn't ever want her like that. She hadn't ever given the girl reason to want her like that.

"Quinn?" the girl shouted.

"What's up Rach?" the cheerleader swallowed the lump in her throat that had been caused by her raging erection.

"You never gave me any clothes." Rachel pointed out, unlocking the door and standing in front of the blonde in just her towel. The hormonally driven teen dragged her eyes over the girls form, taking in her impeccably smooth, toned legs, the swell of her juicy breasts and her fine neck.

"Oh, uhm they are on that drawer there." She pointed to the chest of drawers next to the bathroom door. The last thing Quinn wanted to do right now was get up. She was barely managing to hide her bulge as it was.

"Is anything okay for me to borrow?" the brunette asked, turning her back to the HBIC and opening the prompted drawer.

"Yeah." The blonde squeaked, noticing how Rachel's towel lifted as she looked, almost revealing the singers perky ass. "Rach, can I tell you something?" she asked nervously before she even knew what she was saying.

"Sure, anything." The diva replied simply, turning to face her tormenter and current charity giver.

"I have a secret and it's a pretty big secret. See the only reason that I am close to telling you right now is because you kind of have something to do with it. You probably won't want to spend another second in this house once you find out what it is but I just want you to know that I am sorry for the way I have treated you over the last few years and after today I promise you that it won't happen again, no matter what." The HBIC rambled, not taking her eyes off of the floor as the brunette sat beside her, still in her towel.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me Quinn." Rachel reached to hold the blondes hand, consequently brushing her fingertips over the girls bulge.

"I have a penis and I have done since I hit puberty. It grew one night and it hasn't gone away since." Quinn blurted instead of moaning at the contact.

The singer went to withdraw her hand but changed her mind. "What does that have to do with me?" she was confused.

"Well I have kind of had these fantasies lately and you have been the main feature in them. And you with your towel right now it's kinda… you know." Quinn looked suggestively to her crotch, never letting go of the shocked girl's hand.

"You mean you, you like me? Or at the very least have been thinking about you and I doing intimate things?" the HBIC just nodded silently. "And you are hard now, am I right?" Rachel finally moved her hand and grasped the other girls bulge gently. "Oh my." The brunette gasped at Quinn's moan. "I assume you want me to do something about this?"

The cheerleader bit her lip and shook her head from left to right. "I don't assume you'll do anything. I mean, it would be great but I'm not going to force you. My feelings for you, I have realised, are more than lust Rachel. I like you. I want to be with you."

"I hope this isn't some cruel joke Quinn. I would be awfully upset if it were because I too want to be with you. It is why I can't stop reaching out to you whenever you seem to be falling apart. When you had Beth, when you joined those skanks." The girl paused for a moment. "I want to do this for you Quinn, help you out and everything but I am still with Finn." She sighed sadly. "I don't want to be a cheater when I haven't let him even think about touching my breasts for the last few months."

"I get it Rach." The blonde squeezed the divas hand softly, telling her not to feel bad. "I'm going to go and take a cold shower. Make yourself at home."

The next couple of days were awkward. Rachel had sworn to keep her new friend's secret but she couldn't stop thinking about the blonde and what she had said. Quinn Fabray wanted her and not just to have sex with her. She really wanted the small brunette. The thought alone made the girl smile and shiver.

She had made the decision quite easily to break up with Finn. She was just struggling to find a moment. Rachel felt eyes on her and she immediately knew who it was. It was the person who had been watching her for the last few days. The one who had been there for her to help her clean off the slushies that had been thrown at her by the jocks. The blonde had vowed to get them to stop but she was still working on it.

Rachel turned around and was met with deep hazel eyes across the hallway. She bit her lip under the intense stare she was being given.

Quinn then did something which shocked both herself and Rachel. She walked over to the smaller girl, through the crowd of people in the hallways and leaned against the locker next to the tiny diva.

"Hey Berry." She smirked.

"Hello Quinn, what do I owe the pleasure of you talking to me?" The diva pressed a nerve and she knew it, seeing the hurt that shot across the HBIC's eyes. Over the last few days she had expressed how much it hurt her that she had to treat Rachel so badly through high school.

"I wanted to talk to you and tell you something that I have decided since yesterday in glee when I saw that oaf put his hands on you." Out of the corner of her eye, the blonde saw Finn approaching so she leaned towards Rachel to whisper, "I'm going to show you why you should be with me instead of him. I'm going to make you mine before the week is out."

"Back off Quinn. I've told you to leave Rachel alone." His winy voice infected the cheerleaders ears, making her pull away from the intoxicating smell of the other girl.

"No harm done dick spray." She sent a smirk to the brunette before walking back to her locker to retrieve her books, swaying her hips as she went.

Rachel regained her senses and turned to her oblivious but protective boyfriend, kissing him because she knew that her blonde would be watching and she wanted to make the girl jealous. She stood on her toes so that she could whisper into the boys ear, "You better start treating me like I'm special or you are going to lose me."

_Let__the__competition__begin_.The singer thought to herself, walking to her class.

**Cool. This isn't going to be long. One maybe two more chapters. Enjoy and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The blonde knew her plan was starting to work. The previous week she had admitted her biggest secret in the world to the tiny singer, the girl of her dreams. She didn't know how Rachel would react but she knew that if she didn't do something, she would explode. She _had_ to tell Rachel how she felt and about her secret.

She had left flowers for the girl with notes that had sweet words on them. She had made her crush feel beautiful, wanted and special where the girls boyfriend was only making her feel suffocated.

Finn noticed that Rachel had a secret admirer and just started to get overly protective. He walked the girl everywhere and was constantly asking who she was texting, who she was on the phone to. Most of the time the diva wasn't even in contact with Quinn. Obviously the oaf thought that this new admirer was a guy. Rachel Berry couldn't possibly be in to girls.

A new week had started and Quinn noticed something. She noticed something that was very distracting indeed.

Rachel's skirts were getting shorter.

The moment the blonde started the little bet, she knew she had won but this seemed to be her prize.

She approached the tiny girl who was getting things out of her locker. "Are you trying to get me hard every time I see you?" Quinn let her hot breath wash over the diva, smirking as she shivered visibly.

"That was my original intention, yes. But I thought you might like a little preview of what is to come this weekend." Rachel said simply, making the taller girl choke on her confidence.

"You mean-?" she let the question hang in the air, not really knowing how to phrase what she wanted to ask.

"Yes. I am breaking up with him tomorrow and then you are going to take me out on Friday night. My parents are away for the weekend so if you are lucky and you treat me well enough, who knows what will happen." The brunette finally turned to look at the girl. She was met by a look that shocked her. Rachel expected the hazel eyes to be clouded over with lust but instead they were glistening with love and adoration.

"Only if you're sure Rach. I mean, I don't want to pressure you or anything." Quinn's fingers twitched to hold the girls hand but thought better of it. They were still in the middle of the corridor.

"I want to. Stop being all sweet where I cant even hold your hand." The diva told her.

"Quinn, will you stop hanging around my girlfriend? I swear if you don't stop harassing her then I will have to,"

"Have to what Finnocence?" The blonde retorted, turning and quirking her eyebrow. "What exactly will you do to me because the last time I checked, you weren't on the football team anymore?"

"Yeah well you aren't on the Cheerios anymore so what can you do?" her replied lamely.

"I know people dick weed." Quinn glared at him before turning, winking at Rachel, and walking away.

"Stop being so protective of me Finn. I can handle myself." The brunette huffed before storming away to her class. The oaf chased after her, grabbing her arm and spinning the tiny girl around.

"What the hell Rach? You tell me to make you feel special or I'll lose you and then I try and prove to you that youre special to me and you bite my head off for it!" his voice was raised and his oafish arms were flailing all over the place, drawing attention from the other students.

"You are smothering me Finn! I can't breathe without you asking me what I am doing." Rachel argued back, scanning the crowd around them. She her eyes caught hazel ones and she had to try not to smile.

"I don't know how to make you happy. Just tell me and this will be so much easier." He pleaded, stepping closer to the diva.

"That's just it," She started, picking at the edge of the book that was in her arms. "You can't. I thought you could but you are just making me miserable." The brunette stated, finally looking up to the boys eyes. "I think we should just end this. It hasn't been working for a while."

Finns eyes instantly glistened with unshed tears but he tried to swallow them away. He said nothing, pushing through the crowd and disappearing around the corner. The students slowly moved on, gossiping about what had just happened and how cruel Rachel was. The girl just stood there, taking in what had happened. She did care for the boy at some point; she just wanted a certain blonde more.

"Are you ok Berry?" her soft voice drifted into the brunettes conscious as she let the tears take over her body. Rachel hadn't expected to feel so sad about ending things with Finn. Quinn's fingers threaded themselves with the singers, pulling her towards the nearest bathroom. Once there, Quinn shooed everyone that was already there out before taking the shaking girl in her arms. "Shh, I've got you Rach." The blonde placed a kiss on Rachel's head as she ran her fingers through the brown locks.

"I," she tried but kept crying. Quinn held her until finally her crying slowed to a stop. "Thank you Quinn, your sweetness never ceases to amaze me." The brunette pulled back, putting slight distance between them. "However, I think I need some time alone to be by myself. I need to clear my head." Rachel wiped her eyes, moving towards the door since she was soon going to be late for class. "I will see you on Friday after school. Please, understand why I need this space right now."

Quinn just stood, confused as to what happened. She didn't really know what happened. She could understand but it didn't mean that she wanted it or that it was going to be easy for her. It was just a couple of days but she had just gotten what she wanted to have it snatched away again. She didn't know how to feel or what to do next.

**Here you go guys. I love the response this story has gotten and for that I have done you guys another chapter for today. I will post the final chapter either tomorrow or the next day… depending on when I write it.**

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cool so I'm writing this drunk because I seem to be inspired more when I'm drunk. I have no idea how this will turn out. Bear with me though because I have very, very little experience with penis. Ive had 2 experiences and they both sucked… haha no pun intended.**

It had been two days since Quinn had spoken to Rachel. She was giving her the space that the diva had asked for but now it was Friday and she kind of didn't know what to do. Rachel had smiled politely at the ex cheerleader in the hallways but made no attempt at any other kind of contact.

The blonde was sat in her car, waiting to for a decent time to go into the school. She had arrived early so that she wouldn't have to be at home. It was a rare occasion in her household that her parents didn't get drunk the night before. When that happened, her mother started fussing over the girl and her father just sat at the head of their table reading the paper. This morning was one of those mornings and Quinn just had to get away.

Her phone vibrated on the dashboard.

**I know we haven't talked but I hope we are still on for tonight. Thank you for being so understanding.**

The blonde smiled at the message.

**Anything for you Rach. Of course we are still on ox**

Quinn gathered her things and left her car, making her way slowly to her first class. She would be early but she figured she would get some homework done while she waited for the class to start.

**I was actually hoping that we could start our date as soon as the school bell rings. I miss you.**

The blonde couldn't help the smile that spread across her features as she read the text. The bell rang and students started filing in to her class.

**I miss you too Rae. We have Spanish last so I will see you then.**

oxo

The day went by quicker than Rachel had expected. She thought that the time she took away from the hot cheerleader would be worth it. The last thing she wanted to do was to rush in to things and regret something later on. However, she gave herself time to be sad about Finn, only to find that she wasn't all that bothered. She was bothered, but not to the extent that it would keep her away from the blonde.

Soon she was in Spanish class, feeling a certain pair of hazel eyes boring into her skull. She wanted so badly to just turn around and look at Quinn but Rachel knew that she had to keep her attention on the class. She couldn't risk failing.

"Hi." Quinn greeted nervously at the end of their class. The pair had stayed behind while the rest of the class rushed out to their weekends.

"Hey." The brunette said with a smile, holding her hand out for the girl to take.

She took it without any hesitation, pulling the tiny girl towards her in one smooth motion. "How have you been?" Quinn asked.

"Anxious about our date." She replied, looking into the deep hazel eyes as she cupped the girls cheek.

"I just want you to know that I don't expect anything from you. I mean, if we do go back you your place tonight then I am perfectly happy with just holding you while we sleep or whatever." The HBIC façade slowly disappeared, showing the vulnerability of a girl that had been through so much.

Rachel joined their lips for the first time. It was soft. Neither wanted to push for more but they still wanted to be connected in a way that was more intimate than a gentle touch or kind words. They spent a moment exploring each others new mouths until they broke for air.

"Lets go." The singer whispered, pulling the still dazed girl out of the classroom.

The date wasn't anything fancy since Quinn didn't have a lot of money to spend. Sure, her parents had a lot of money but she didn't want to have to go to them for anything. She never had done and she wasn't about to start.

She took Rachel to dinner at Breadsticks before they went for a walk through the park. The singer paused to allow her child self to take over. She ran to the swings and screamed for Quinn to push her higher and higher. When the brunette had had enough of the swings, she connected her lips with Quinn's in a deep kiss.

"Take me home Quinn." The diva breathed, looking into eyes which were full of trust, commitment and love.

"Anything." Was all the HBIC whispered before wordlessly taking her girls hand and walking them back to her car.

They got into the Berry household and the blonde was fighting every urge she had to press the diva against the door and fuck her for all she was worth. She didn't want to push the girl in to anything but as Rachel's hand found its way into the ex cheerleaders pants and onto Quinn's semi hard member, she was finding that it wasn't her doing the pushing but the brunette.

"Wait Rach," the blonde mumbled into the short space between kisses. "We aren't doing this here."

"Mmh why not?" she asked, her tiny hand still pumping against her girlfriends hardening penis.

"I-it's your first tiiiime." Quinn managed to choke out as the singers hand started to twist with each stroke.

"I know. Fuck Quinn your cock is so big." Rachel started her attack on the blonde's neck, rendering her incapable of coherent thoughts.

The brunette knelt in front of the HBIC, undoing her pants and sliding them down around her ankles. She wasn't at all surprised to see the large tent of Quinn's pants or to see the girls cock pointing at her when she relieved her girlfriend of her boxers. Rachel smirked when she heard the girl sigh at the cool air rushing over her.

"Rach, I ooh fuck!" she moaned as Rachel took the head of her penis into her hot mouth as if to try it. Her tongue licked the drop of pre cum that had leaked out before she slowly took the rest of it in her mouth.

Quinn looked down, more and more amazed at every inch the girl took. The blonde wasn't being big headed; she knew she had a big dick. It was at least eight inches long when it was erect and the diva was swallowing it with ease. Never had the ex cheerleader been more glad that the girl didn't have a gag reflex as her primal instinct took over and she started fucking Rachel's face.

"Baby, your mouth feels so good. So hot." She moaned, tangling her fingers in the girl's hair. She almost came as she felt the diva moan I agreement around her member. "Geez Rach I'm gonna come," Quinn moaned loudly, trying to pull out of her girlfriends face, only to have tiny hands grip her ass and hold her in place. She couldn't help but shoot thick ropes down the singer's throat, eyes rolling back in her head as she did.

"You taste quite delightful Quinn, I don't understand why no one enjoys doing that." Rachel observed, looking up at her girlfriend after she had made a show of swallowing the girls cum.

The blonde's member twitched again at the sight of the diva looking up at her, her hair a mess from their previous activities. "Beats me." She breathed. "Let's go upstairs Rach." Quinn offered Rachel her hand, pulling her up off of the floor and into another kiss. She tasted herself on the girls tongue and agreed with the brunette. She did taste good.

The HBIC followed Rachel to her bedroom. Their hands never parted all the way. Even as they sensually undressed each other, exploring each others skin, they never broke contact.

"Quinn," the girl gasped as the cheerleaders lips found a particularly sensitive spot on her collar bone which sent a jolt of arousal through her whole body, gathering at her core until she couldn't stand it anymore, "Please." Rachel's hand moved to the cheek of the woman who was hovering above her. Their eyes locked as Quinn's hand reached between them, stroking her member a few times.

"Are you completely sure?" the blonde asked once more, turning her head slightly to kiss Rachel's hand.

That one tiny act of love destroyed any kind of doubts the tiny diva might have had. "I'm sure. Please, I need you."

"This is going to hurt baby," she warned but distracted the brunette with a deep, needy kiss as she slowly thrust her throbbing member inside her girlfriend's tight pussy. She let out a loud moan at the heat and wetness that surrounded her.

Although this wasn't her first time, it sure felt like it since she hadn't been with anyone since her first. Rachel was aware of this since they had talked about it a few hours prior. She had asked Quinn who it was and wasn't really surprised to learn that Quinn lost her virginity to Santana. The Latina had pretty much raped her friend when she found out about her secret. She wanted to know how and if it worked.

Quinn watched as the singers face contorted with pain. She waited a few moments, resisting the urge to move her hips as she waited for the girl to adjust. The brunette opened her eyes and nodded slightly, indicating that she was okay to move.

The cheerleader started a slow pace but built it up until she was thrusting in and out of the diva beneath her. Moans filled the air as Quinn searched for the most sensitive part of Rachel. She knew when she had found it because the girl moaned even louder and clutched tighter at the blondes back with each time she nudged it.

"Oh fuck Quinn, I think, oh my god," Rachel moaned, "Cumming!"

"Shit!" the blonde cried, pulling out of the girl before she got a chance to feel those amazing tight walls clench around her cock. She had pulled out just in time to shoot her load over her girlfriend's stomach.

Quinn took a moment to take in the sight of her panting girlfriend who was painted with her seed. She led next to the diva and wrapped her up in a tight embrace. Rachel snuggled into the HBIC's arms, sighing as she did.

"Why did you pull out?" she mumbled as she felt sleep taking over her.

"We never talked about cumming inside and I didn't put a condom on." The blonde tried to explain, placing a kiss on the girls head.

"I am on birth control so it doesn't matter." Racel mumbled, nuzzling closer to the cheerleader. "I love you." She sighed, sending Quinn's heart racing at a mile a minute as she fell asleep with a huge smile gracing her features.

**THE END**

**Be sure to review. I take prompts/requests just so long as Im free to write them for you guys.**


End file.
